Insert Name Here
Insert Name Here is the 67th episode of the series and the 13th episode of the third season. It aired in Canada on January 6, 2008 and remains unaired in the United States. When Nikki finds out about Jonesy's new job selling make-out maps to people, she threatens to terminate their relationship. Meanwhile, Jude has found a really hot French girl, Claudette, and Wyatt goes to extreme lengths in a Serena-purge in an attempt to erase all feelings for her. Plot The gang minus Wyatt is gathered by the [[Big Squeeze. Jonesy suddenly leans over and asks Nikki if his breath stinks. He then breathes in her direction. Nikki's eyes widen and she stops moving. When Jude suggests that Jonesy broke Nikki, Caitlin suggests a comatose makeover. At this, Nikki shakes it off and comes back to life. Wyatt then comes to the table with flowers and chocolates for his girlfriend. Jonesy notes that he's whipped, and Wyatt tells them he wishes that were the case; instead he's in the doghouse. He and Marlowe were at the movies last night, and he asked Serena to pass the popcorn. Marlowe then walks by, and he rushes after her, giving her the flowers and a poem while apologizing. At first, Marlowe's heart softens, but she becomes angry again after she reads the poem. After she finishes, she tears it up and yells at Wyatt because every line rhymes with "Serena". Later, Wyatt is consulting with Jen. Jen tells him to quit being so hard on himself and to just go and explain to Marlowe what happened. Wyatt thinks that this is a good idea, and he runs off to do it. At that moment, they hear Jonesy yell happily. He and Jude have found an old sports car. When Jude asks why it's in the middle of the mall, Jonesy says he thinks they use it in promos for a drink. Jude suggests taking it out on a drive, but Jonesy points out they can't; the car has no engine, as it is just a prop. Jude states that there's more than one way of driving a car; to prove it, he climbs in and pretends to be making out with someone. Jonesy sees this and, besides being kind of creeped out, notices that nobody can see Jude, and a new business opportunity manifests itself to him. When Jen asks who would pay to make out in a sports car, a couple walk by and slip Jonesy a fiver, thus proving his point. Marlowe is at work when Wyatt comes by waving a white flag. After he apologizes, she agrees to take him back on the one condition that he never mention Serena's name again. Wyatt agrees. At that moment, Serena walks by and says hi to him; automatically, Wyatt says "Hi Serena." He then cringes and asks Marlowe if that counted. She says it didn't and lets him kiss her. Wyatt then leaves. On the way, he says she's the best girlfriend ever but then calls her "Sarlow." Realizing his gaffe, he stumbles and mutters, trying to explain, but can't, and in the process calls her "Marina". Finally, he decides to just try and leave without doing any further damage, and only on the goodbye is he able to call her "Marlowe". Jude is working at the ice rink when he sees a beautiful figure skater. He is about to chase after her when he runs into Coach Halder. He sees the coach yelling at the skater, as he is teaching her, and he asks if Halder can introduce him. Halder walks away, calling Jude an idiot in French. The Khaki Barn is getting no business due to the long line to make out in Jonesy's car. Nikki goes out to talk to him and sees what he's doing. She gets angry with him, although she doesn't say anything explicitly stating she is mad. Wyatt is trying to make Marlowe happy again. To this end, he has gotten her the meal she likes most. She is in a booth with him when she announces they have to talk. Wyatt is disappointed, especially when Marlowe starts off by saying he's a nice guy. Marlowe then states that she cannot be a stand-in for Serena, and so he has to work past his Serena issues. She leaves, and Wyatt slams his head down on the food tray. Later, Wyatt's head is still down on a tray. He is with Jen and Caitlin in the food court. Caitlin guesses that they broke up, and Wyatt tells her she's right. Caitlin then suggests that he purge Serena from his life. Wyatt agrees, saying that it can't be too hard. Shortly thereafter, he is struggling with Caitlin over control of his phone. Caitlin deletes Serena's number and hands the phone back to Wyatt. Jonesy is still running his operation when Ron drives up. He states that this violates the laws against public displays of affection and hauls in Jason and Joanie. Seeing this, the couples disperse, and Jonesy feels sad. Jude then tells him that Ron doesn't own the mall, and Jonesy realizes that this is true: Ron doesn't own the mall. He then takes account of the fact that he knows all the secret makeout spots, and so he can sell maps to the areas. Jude, hearing this, tells Jonesy his problems with a figure skater, and Jonesy starts to give him instructions. Caitlin is fighting with Wyatt over his shirt. He argues that it's his favorite, and she points out that Serena gave it to him. She is finally able to rip it off, and Julie cheers her. On the table are a bunch of things that Serena gave Wyatt. Wyatt points out that he lost his shirt, 26 CDs, and his dignity. Caitlin then asks if he feels better, and Wyatt realizes that he does in fact feel better. He then tells Caitlin that he's going to go home and shower so he can look his best when he grovels. Caitlin stops him, saying that there's one last step to go through. Wyatt asks what it is, and Caitlin tells him that he has to face Serena and make sure he doesn't still have feelings for her. Caitlin then says that this is to make sure that he's over her. Wyatt says that she was his first girlfriend, and then begins to quake, afraid that he might never get over her. Caitlin scans the mall through binoculars. She points out some people. When Wyatt asks why they are doing this, Caitlin tells him that they are going to see Serena, but they want it to look natural, not like they've been stalking her. She catches sight of her and pushes Wyatt inside Spin This. She then raises her binoculars and sees a cute guy. Caitlin says hello. Meanwhile, inside, Wyatt his ducked behind a stack. He picks up a CD and finds it is country music. Wyatt drops it like a hot potato. Serena notices and comes over. At that moment, Wyatt's phone rings. He picks up. On the other end is Marlowe. Marlowe hears Serena's voice. Angry, she tells Wyatt that she wants her stuff back tonight. Wyatt closes his phone and walks out dejectedly. Jude peeks through a locker which has a broken outside. He sees Coach Halder in the change room in a figure skating outfit, dancing and singing. Jude laughs and taunts Halder. Halder hears and looks around, saying he'll find whoever is doing it. At that moment, Claudette arrives and taps Jude on the shoulder. They talk to each other, he in English and not understanding her French, she in French and not understanding his English. At that moment, Coach Halder arrives and grabs Jude, saying he's going to learn what happens to Peeping Toms. Nikki opens a door in the Khaki Barn and finds Chrissy making out with a Greeter God. She calls them on it, and Chrissy tells her that Jonesy said it was a good place to make out. At this, Nikki storms off to find Jonesy. She finds him selling maps and asks for one in a fake voice. Jonesy turns and sees her. Nikki grabs a map and peruses it before hitting him with it, saying that he ruined her place to hide. She then asks how many of the listed places he's tried, and Jonesy doesn't answer, knowing that an answer is not what she wants. Nikki walks away. Jason and Joanie are sharing spit in a cell as Jude runs his board along the bars. He calls to Coach Halder and says that he loves Claudette. Halder is unmoved, but when Jude says that he loves Claudette the way Coach Halder loves figure skating, a trip down memory lane comes upon the coach. Halder remembers how good he was and how his dad kept him from pursuing his dream. At this, he lets Jude out, and Jude asks Halder to hook him and Claudette up. Coach Halder agrees. Jude then tells Halder that he can close the rink and give the coach some private ice time. Wyatt is despondently flipping burgers. Caitlin says she's sorry, but then notes that Chad used to go to her school. She suggests setting up a fake double date, and Wyatt agrees happily, thinking that if he can't have Marlowe, he can at least get over Serena. Jonesy is in the Penalty Box with Jen, unhappy over how things are going. Jen points out that half the mall is in love due to his work. She then suggests that he show a little of this love to Nikki, and Jonesy thanks her for the suggestion. Jude and his date are eating blue snow cones. Jude mentions that blue is his favorite flavor and asks Claudette what blue is in French. He is surprised to learn that blue is pronounced the same way in both languages. He then announces that the show is about to begin, and spotlights shine on the ice. Coach Halder skates by under the lights. Jude and Claudette hold hands and kiss. In the Khaki Barn, the Clones are worried. They tell Nikki that there's a guy stuck in the changing rooms, specifically the last stall. Nikki goes over to check it out and the door swings open to reveal Jonesy. The Clones leave the two of them together. Wordlessly, Jonesy hands Nikki some flowers, and Nikki notes that he's whipped. Jonesy agrees, and they kiss. Serena, Chad, Wyatt, and Caitlin are out on their date. Serena mentions that she didn't know Caitlin and Wyatt are dating, and Caitlin tells her it's still very new. Serena then says that she and Chad plan to split a dish, and Wyatt dreamily says that the dish in question was Marlowe's favorite. Serena looks at him oddly before moving on to a story about work. This reminds Wyatt of Marlowe as well. Serena then gets angry and tells Wyatt he should stop talking about his ex, as he has a beautiful girlfriend with him right now. She and Chad then leave. Caitlin apologizes for messing up the date, but Wyatt tells her it went great: he was face-to-face with Serena, and all he could think about was Marlowe. At this, they leap into each others arms joyfully. A soft cough is heard, and Wyatt looks up to see Marlowe. Marlowe, after making sure her ex-boyfriend noticed her, walks off angrily. Wyatt chases her, saying that he can explain. Jen is in the Penalty Box when Coach Halder walks by and puts her on overtime the next week. Jen agrees on the condition that she gets paid for time and a half. Halder initially refuses, but Jen taunts him with his skating song, and he agrees to pay her extra. Caitlin, Jonesy, and Nikki are in the food court. Caitlin mentions that she's glad to see Jonesy and Nikki back together, and Jonesy says he is too, even though it meant giving up the makeout car, makeout maps, and groveling. Jude then arrives at the table, long in the face. He mentions that Claudette won her job, and as such he's not going to see her anymore. At that moment, Coach Halder arrives and grabs Jude by the nape of his neck. Jude explains in a strangled voice that he is no good at keeping secrets, and his friends back this claim up. All five heads suddenly turn to the right, where Wyatt is singing a song he wrote to Marlowe. He finishes, and they kiss. Caitlin is happy. Coach Halder then mentions that it would make a great song for his skating routine and claps his hand over his mouth. He then lets Jude go and walks away. Quotes *'Jonesy:' "Does my breath stink?" (exhales toward Nikki, who then freezes in shock) "And she said I couldn't handle the extra hot peppers." Jude: "Dude, I think you broke Nikki." Caitlin: "Time for a comatose makeover!" Nikki: (snapping back to reality) "I'm back, unfortunately." *'Wyatt:' "Last night, Marlowe and I were at the movies watching some chick flick, and I asked Serena to pass the popcorn." (Caitlin, Nikki, Jonesy and Jen gasp) Jude: "Serena, as in your ex-girlfriend, Serena?" Wyatt: "That would be the one." Jen: "Ooh!" Nikki: "Awful." Jonesy: "Terrible." Caitlin: "That kind of dating faux pas requires splurging for the good stuff: roses and Belgian chocolates." *'Wyatt:' "I'm so sorry for last night. I even wrote you a poem." Marlowe: (reading the poem) "Marlowe, you're amazing. Better than the glutes on a ballerina, that dope, hundred-foot yacht at the marina, or the high-def jumbo-tron at the arena." (glares angrily at Wyatt) "You couldn't even write me my own rhyming poem?! Ballerina, marina, arena?! All things that rhyme with Serena!" (rips poem and storms off) Wyatt: "Did not see that one coming." *''(Jude and Jonesy are looking at a prop car in the mall.)'' Jude: "Let's take her for a test drive!" Jonesy: "Can't. No engine." Jude: "There's more than one way to test drive a car." (Jude enters the car and pretends to make out with someone. Jen and Caitlin arrive.) Jude: (muffled) "Oh, Seaty, you're so perfect." Jonesy: "Poor guy's lonely." *'Marlowe:' "We need to talk." Wyatt: "We need to talk? Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Marlowe: "Wyatt, you're a really nice guy-" Wyatt: "Not 'you're a really nice guy!' What's next? 'It's not you, it's me?'" Marlowe: "No, it's definitely you. You obviously still have feelings for Serena, and until you work through them, I can't be the wrongly-named third wheel." *'Wyatt:' (as Caitlin holds him down) "You're freakishly strong for someone so small." *'Jonesy:' "Patience, patience people! The Jonesmeister is here to satisfy all your make-out needs." (He turns around and sees Nikki.) "Uh, how much did you hear?" Nikki: "Everything." Jonesy: "I can explain! They don't get to make out with me. Just in my car." Nikki: "You're always taking people for a ride, aren't you?" Jonesy: "Nah, the car's just a prop." *'Caitlin:' "The guy who was the cousin of the possible shaman wouldn't lie." *'Caitlin:' (spying on shoppers) "Nerdy guy. Early forties. Lonely. Still lives with his mother." Penalty Box Customer: "I-I-I'm only thirty-nine." Wyatt: "And how exactly is this going to help us find Serena?" Caitlin: "You have to make it look like you ran into Serena accidentally. Otherwise, she might think we've been stalking her." Wyatt: "But we have been stalking her." *'Coach Halder:' "Ah ha! Gotcha. There's a place for pervs like you. You weirdo." Jude: "Where?" Coach Halder: "You'll find out." Jude: "When?" Coach Halder: "Kinda spoiling the dramatic tension here." Jude: "Sorry." *'Jen:' "Jonesy, look around. Half the mall is in love, and it's all thanks to you. Throw some of that Nikki's way, and she'll be powerless to resist." Jonesy: "You know what, sis? You're right." Jen: "You know what, bro? You've never called me 'sis' before." Jonesy: "Aw, man! I've gone totally soft!" Jen: "Your secret's safe with me." Trivia *The episode title refers to the phrase Insert Name Here. *Jonesy's job: Selling make-out space in a prop car Reason for firing: Ron caught him doing this and shut down the service. Jonesy's job: Selling maps of the best make-out spaces in the mall Reason for firing: gave up the job in order to get Nikki back. *At the beginning of the episode, Wyatt can be seen wearing a shirt with the Mighty Weasels on it. The Mighty Weasels were first mentioned in A Lime to Party. *Marlowe appears to work at a surf shop with the initials NS. This suggests that she works at North Shore Surf & Skate, which is where Jude applied for work in the pilot episode. *This is the only appearance of Claudette. **This is the second time a French girl has appeared in the show. The first time was in A Crime of Fashion with Amelie. *This is the first time that anyone is heard speaking French in the show. The two characters who do so are Coach Halder and Claudette. *Morgana and Marilyn are seen standing at the back of the makeout line for Jonesy's car. This suggests that they have started a relationship. *There is apparently a Public Displays of Affection Awareness Month, at least in the Galleria Mall (according to Ron). *The customers that Ron arrests are Jason and Joanie. This is odd, as the two have shown no qualms whatsoever about kissing in public, and likely would not need a car to kiss in. *'Goof': Jude mentions The Fast and the Furious as a movie. In Deck the Mall, the 6teen universe was shown to already have its own version of The Fast and the Furious in the form of a movie series called "Torque". *Gina is seen listening to a record inside Spin This. *How could Coach Halder have gotten Jude locked up in mall jail and also had the ability to let him out with no repercussions from Ron? *This is the first episode where Jen and Jonesy are seen treating each other like family. This is even pointed out by Jen after Jonesy calls her "sis" for the first time. *Starr's legs are seen in a scene change. The way she looks suggests that she has stopped being a goth. *This is the only appearance of Chad in Season 3. *The band Serena mentions, called "Barenaked Fat Guys", is an obvious parody of the real-world band Barenaked Ladies. Gallery Nikki s face by tdwtheatherfan-d5t9x6k.png|"I think you broke Nikki." Jen looks at Caitlin.jpg|Jen stares at Caitlin. Ep67.JPG|Wyatt accidentally calls Marlowe "Serena". Tumblr lyp9vj8gxz1qf2xx4o1 400.png|Somebody's whipped! Claudette.png|Claudette staring romantically at Jude. ﻿ Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos